


Shopping for home

by yeahwrite



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Introspection, Nerves, Pre Book Two, Pre-Relationship, Shopping, Wayhaven Week, post book one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: Farah Hauville goes shopping for some new items, for the Wayhaven home she is getting to move into.
Relationships: Detective/Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Kudos: 16





	Shopping for home

“Be careful Farah!” Was called out to her, but Farah was already gone, with excited laughter sounding off behind her as she went.

A running start and a jump upwards, feet balanced on a trolley as it high-speed whizzed down the shopping aisle. Alarm flaring up on the face of another customer, who quickly dodged out of the way.

It was everything that she had hoped the experience to be! A true dream come true.

Usually, it would be disappointing, when she had to hop off so she didn’t go smashing into the opposite end of the store.

But…not this time, not with what today meant, not what today was for. as Farah spun around on her sneakers, them lighting up below her, as she took in all the stuff and things in this place!

For her to buy whatever she liked! Or technically, not whatever she liked. She had been given a budget. Ava had made it very, very, very clear, that there was a budget. _Buuuut._ She was sure she could get exceptions.

For…for buying for her home. She'd been so excited to hear that! A home to actually live in and call her own! Hers! Not just agency property, where she got to temporarily live there, under so strict rules. For another person to move in, when she was gone. Just a place, just somewhere to be. No, she got to live-live here, get all the stuff she wanted, have a place to belong and-

Farah’s expression, took a turn there, that not many got to see. Not for long, not for long at all. But she did look...reflective. Eyes going far, far away in their gaze. Because, it finally meant…it meant to her-

“Are you alright Farah?”

…Before that passed, perking up once again and a broad grin growing anew on her expression, as she turned to face Nat who had come over.

“No, I have some lefts too!” She quickly joked, throwing up her left arm as a wave.

“Also! Look at what they have here!!” As she them reached out to pluck something amazing up. An ornament of what looked like a very grumpy cat. She gave it a big squeeze, before lifting it upwards.

Nat chuckled warmly at this.

“This is so grumpy, I love it! Ava!” She shouted down the aisle, prompting the brave-noble leader to turn around to look.

She waved the grumpy cat in plenty of view enough for her to see

“It’s you!”

A grumble heard well from here as her commander’s expression immediately soured.

“Farah…”

“I speak only the truth Natkins.” She chirped in reply, as she added this fine addition to her trolley. Definitely something for her new home.

Then right away starting to push and roll forwards again. Waving at Nat as she sailed away, before looking for other thingy-bobs to add to her cart for home!

Quickly pausing, at one more thing. Ooh! The Detective would love something like that too! It was her thing too! Look at it! It was adorable! A bright plastic flower, with a smiley face painted on it and a button on it’s pot. There was no question on whether or not to press it. And the sheer delight at the music that suddenly played out, the flower dancing too it, was immeasurable. Farah finding herself bobbing side to side with it, with a peel of laughter.

Oh man. This wasn’t even optional. She just had to get it now. She was bound.

…She kinda hoped the detective would like it. She’d seen her home! It was so pretty and bright and had had lots of cool stuff in it! Plus flowers – so the dancing flower should totally be her thing too, Farah thought! This was both of those things combined!

…At least the home had been like that. Before…she’d messed up. Really bad. And it had gotten trashed and her abducted and- well.

 _But, she_ would _also_ be getting a new place, with them. With Unit Bravo. She could be at home with them too. Belong. She hoped she was interested. She super hoped she was interested! Still. She meant, she still thought about her. But, as much as there was an excited flutterings in her stomach, there was also another feeling in there.

‘Cause…they’d had a moment, Farah was certain. Yeah, they had. Before they’d had to leave.

And, yeah, kinda, just as Farah was hoping for many moments and memories in this home she was finally getting to have and love so, so much, she hoped Josie would be interested in sharing some with her too.

She was pretty good at reading people, so she was sure she’d gotten the right vibes…but still. When they were back. She hoped that it was like that for her too. That she did get it.

_Itsortameantalot._

And it was with that sort of daydream, that Farah pushed the trolley forwards once again. Whizzing past other members of Unit Bravo as the cart only increased faster and faster in velocity. Sailing right around a corner, and continuing on a journey past a call for her, that she did not know where the cart would take her.

But wherever it did, Farah had a massive excited grin, already convinced that she would love it.

After all, how could she not?!?! What wasn’t there to love here?!

The trolley tilted at the wrong angle just that moment, causing her arms to pinwheel and her almost to tip over entirely, before just at the last second being able to balance again.

A moment of silence. A look to the left. To the right. Behind. A burst into giggles.

And then she was pushing forwards once more.


End file.
